Power Part 1
by Sirius Potter2
Summary: Ever wonder why Gohan gave up his mystic powers? When did Videl and Gohan get married? This story answers those questions and more. It takes place in the years between DBZ and GT, part 2 will take place after GT


Power Part 1

A/N: Ok this story is going to be completely canon, or pretty close to it at least. I am going to try and explain the years in between DBZ and GT. The main thing I want to explain is why the hell did Gohan give up his mystic powers, and how did he get even weaker? Then it will take place after GT… Sounds fun right? Well please review and let me know what you think of the idea!

Chapter: 1 College

"Hey Brains, you ready yet?" A tall well built blonde yelled to his room mate in the bathroom.

"Ya, what do you think Sharpner?" The man named brains asked as he stepped out of the small dorm room bathroom into a slightly less small living room, dressed in a expensive looking tux.

"Gohan you look good man, if she doesn't say yes…" The blonde said sincerely patting his friend on the back. "Lets go man, before all the food is gone!"

"If I didn't know better you could be a Saiyan!" Gohan said laughing rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I can't turn down free food, and your mom's an excellent cook." Sharpener said laughing. His statement was true, as any brook college student would know.

**** Meanwhile in the Girls Dorm ****

"So Videl, is tonight going to be the night?" A bubbly blonde asked her raven haired friend.

"I don't think so, this is an anniversary party for a tragedy… It wouldn't be right" Videl responded solemnly she quietly hoped to herself that tonight would be the night.

"A tragedy! More like an anniversary for the day the universe was saved, the day we all came back to life, and the day you and Gohan really realized your love for each other." Erasa said, sounding a lot smarter then normal. In fact they were heading for the three year anniversary party of the defeat of Majin Buu the most powerful evil villain ever known to the universe, right?

**** Other World ****

An old tired looking Kai slept peacefully. He had known many terrors throughout his lifetime but that didn't bother him now. There were warriors on earth that could easily keep the peace in the universe. He had a powerful mystic warrior in Son Gohan, who could take on just about anything; and if you threw in the two mighty Super Saiyan warriors in Vegeta, and Goku nothing could disturb his peaceful universe. Almost nothing…

"No…the prophecy… the time of The Creater…" The old Kai said shooting straight out of bed covered in sweat. "KABITO KAI!"

**** 11PM Capsule Corp ****

"Yes…Yes Gohan!" Videl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cheers and shouts of congratulations could be heard throughout the building.

"Oh my baby boy is getting married…" ChiChi sobbed as she ran up and started hugging her son and future daughter in law. Suddenly her tears of joy were over taken with a look of pure evil… "This better not affect your studies young man!" She shouted materializing a frying pan out of thin air.

"Ha…ha mom, it wont I swear!" Gohan said nervously giving the infamous Son grin.

"Don't worry Mrs. Son, dad would never approve of a wedding until after we are done with our schooling, right dad?" Videl asked beaming like a blushing bride.

"MWAHAHA, that's right! That's my only remaining condition!" Hercule Satan said making various poses by the buffet table. Since he played an instrumental role in the defeat of Buu, he had of course been invited to the anniversary party.

"Is that because my big brother can beat you up?" A now nine year old Goten asked, as innocently as ever.

"Ah… WELL… yes…HAHAHA" Hercule said erupting with nervous laughter before going back to stuffing his face.

"HEY EVERYBODY IT'S TIME FOR THE SPAR!" An excited Trunks yelled, as if on cue Goku, Trunks, and Goten dashed out of the room like the little kids they were. Even Piccolo and Vegeta appeared out of the shadows and made their way outside.

"Hey Videl…" Gohan started to say but was interrupted.

"I know Gohan it's a tradition." She said smiling pulling her future husband in for their first kiss as an engaged couple. In fact it was a tradition, every year on the anniversary of their greatest victory the six warriors Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten had an anniversary rumble to remind them of the struggle they all put up to save the universe, or atleast that was the excuse given to all the women.

"Thanks babe!" Gohan said before running out the door and blasting off to try and catch up with the others. 'Man Sharpner is rubbing off on me too much.' Gohan thought as he flew, he had never called anyone babe before!

Gohan caught up with his fellow warriors at the battle site in no time, but as usually they were already arguing about the same old same old.

"I still don't get why I always have to be on Kakarott's team!" Vegeta argued

"Because Dad, everyone knows you and Goku can't have a fun fight!" Trunks argued back.

"Hump, depends on your idea of fun." Vegeta said smirking

"Haha, I agree with Vegeta here…" Goku said laughing while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, I like old guys versus young guys…" Goten whined.

"I agree with Goten." Gohan said as he arrived on the scene

"Ya big brother is finally here!"

"ATTACK!" Trunks yelled, and is if on queue Trunks and Gotten flashed into Super Saiyans and attacked Piccolo simultaneously.

"Great…" Gohan muttered as his two team mates abandoned him to fight Piccolo.

"Beep…Beep…Beep…" An alarm clock rang out loudly disturbing the sleep of a mighty Saiyan warrior.

"Ah man what hit me…" Gohan moaned as he slowly rolled out of bed rubbing his head. 'Oh ya…' He thought remembering the beating he took in the spar late last night that lasted well into the morning. It was a fairly friendly spar no one got seriously hurt, no team won either, when the birds started chirping in the morning Gohan figured it was time to get back to his dorm room to catch a few hours of sleep before class.

"Good morning sleepy head." Videl said as she slowly walked into Gohan's sight.

"Videl! When did you get in?" Gohan asked nervously making sure he was covered up all the way.

"Sharpener let me in, he and Erasa when out for breakfast a while ago." She smiled seductively at him, and walked over to the side of Gohan's bed. "You know we never celebrated last night after you ran off." She added and then crawled on top of him.

"Videl… I have… class…" Gohan stammered very nervously, Videl was not acting like Videl.

"Don't worry about that…" She said as she leaned in and kissed Gohan passionately on the lips. "I…told…all…your…teachers…that… The Great… Saiyaman… got hurt fighting crime last night…" She said between kisses, finally smiling to herself at her deception.

'Finally everyone knowing that I am The Great Saiyaman pays off.' Gohan thought. It was true ever since the WMAT three years ago when his identity was discovered he had been swamped for autographs where ever he went.

"You're not mad are you?" Videl asked pouting a bit.

"Not at all…" Gohan said flipping her over so he was on top of her.

"Ah…yes good to see you all join me… but where is Gohan?" The Elder Kai asked. The Z warriors Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo had just materialized on the planet of the Kai's.

"Ah well… ChiChi said something about him graduating with a T.H.D. four years early in a month or something and that I was not to disturb him for anything…" Goku said laughing and giving the famous Son grin.

"THAT'S P.H.D. YOU DUMMY!" Vegeta yelled

"Oh…ya right…" Goku said laughing some more

"Hum, well I suppose we can wait a month for him." The Elder Kai said deep in thought

"Elder Kai, please why did you ask us here?" Piccolo asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"There is a prophecy you see…" The Elder Kai couldn't continue as Vegeta interrupted him.

"Ha a prophecy is what has you worried old man?" Vegeta said mocking him.

"You of all people should believe in prophecies, your race was exterminated because of one." The Elder Kai shot back. When Vegeta didn't say anything the Kai knew it was safe to continue. "Before your realm existed there was only Other World. It consisted of a race called The Creators. They were immensely powerful, each at least as strong as a Super Saiyan." He paused staring at Vegeta when he said this… "They grew bored with their existence and decided to create the universe to entertain themselves; with just one rule, to stay out of 'life's' way, just to watch so to speak. One of The Creators did not like this. He wanted to rule the universe. He was by far the oldest and the strongest. I would say at the time his power easily rivaled Majin Buu. It took all of the remaining Creators to stop him. Creators are immortal so they could not kill him. They all sacrificed their life force to seal him up in the center of the universe…" The Elder Kai let out a sigh after his long speech.

"Let me guess he is about to escape?" Vegeta said smugly crossing his arms.

"It could be a year or it could be twenty…" The Elder Kai answered

"How do you know the time is now?" Piccolo asked.

"Lots of things have happened that leads me to believe the time is upon us. A Super Saiyan being awoken is one, Majin Buu is mentioned in it as well. The last thing hasn't happened yet but it could at any moment. The last line reads. _When the strongest warrior the universe has ever known awakens his lost power of an ancient race The Creater will awaken as well."_

"_What does that mean?" Goku asked completely lost._

"_Isn't it obvious! When Gohan figures out how to turn into a Super Saiyan again were all finished!" Piccolo yelled._

"_That is correct, Gohan is still the strongest fighter alive right now. You two may be catching up since he hasn't trained since I gave him his mystic powers. But he is still the strongest and I have no doubt the prophecy is talking about him." Elder Kai said as he motioned to Vegeta, and Goku._

"_I thought you said he would never be able to go Super again?" Goku asked recalling the day that Gohan was given his Mystic power up._

"_Your Son has amazing powers in him, that I did not comprehend at the time. I didn't have the time to watch him grow as I was stuck in a sword. I didn't know what kind of power his emotions gave him." The Elder Kai said solemnly._

"_Why did you say it could happen at any time?" Piccolo asked._

"_If that boy gets angry enough the flood gates could open, he could transform." Vegeta answered for the Elder Kai._

"_That is correct, it will happen someday, and I would rather it happen when you're all ready. Everyone's power needs to double. Goku you must master Super Saiyan three, I can not have you losing all your strength in the middle of battle. Gohan must train, and train hard. You need to get him strong enough mentally Piccolo, so after he doubles his strength you guys can help him unlock his Super Saiyan transformation, and so he can recall it at will. It will be needed for the fight against the Creator." The Elder Kai said firmly._

"_Wow, double in strength?' Goku asked wide eyed._

"_At least, I have no idea how strong he could possibly be. His power was equal to Majin Buu a billion years ago, no doubt it has grown since then. I doubt you will ever be strong enough to beat him. Don't forget he is also immortal, we will have to reseal him…" The Elder Kai paused before adding "You better hurry too, every day he gets stronger, the longer it takes for him to be awoken the larger the rift in space will be. Right now I calculate we will lose a few solar systems from the void he creates. If you take to much time he could take the whole universe with him."_

_Gohan awoke sharply from a terrible dream he had just had, the universe exploded!_

"_Gohan, hunny what's wrong?" Videl asked, she had been sleeping right next to him_

"_I had a terrible nightmare, it seemed so real…" Gohan answered in a daze._

_A/N: Well I hope you all liked it, this is an idea I have had for a while. It will take some time for me to update this story because I really want to work out the plot a lot. My other story A Hybrids Journey has no plot written out in detail, just what's in my head, and that makes it hard to write. This story I want to do a good job on. So please everyone review and tell me how you like this idea! Oh and stay tuned for Hybrids Journey to be updated real soon. Oh one more thing! The Creator is in no way intended to be a bash at God!_


End file.
